Amor Propio
by alias katsuhimoro
Summary: Protegerse ante todo, defender lo nuestro, nuestros sentimientos, nuestros pensamientos, nuestros afectos, incluyámonos o no… eso es amor propio HelgaXArnold


Amor propio

"Protegerse ante todo, defender lo nuestro, nuestros sentimientos, nuestros pensamientos, nuestros afectos, incluyámonos o no… eso es amor propio HelgaXArnold"

-Vamos viejo, no puede ser tan malo… - el moreno vio la cara de abatimiento de su mejor amigo y entendió, que efectivamente, si podía ser tan malo el cómo se sentía.

-Ella era la indicada Gerald, no entiendo que paso… - suspiraba lastimeramente el rubio mientras volvía su verde mirada al piso.

-… - esta vez no dijo nada y se limitó a palmear el hombro de su amigo mientras lo acompañaba en un suspiro más patético que el anterior. Arnold era el ejemplo vivo de la madurez, de la sensatez, de la inteligencia y la prudencia… excepto en el amor. Había terminado con su linda novia, o más bien ella había terminado con él. El moreno frunció el entrecejo al darse cuenta que desconocía a ciencia cierta lo que había ocurrido momentos antes de la hora de salida en su escuela preparatoria, solo sabía que ahora su amigo estaba ahí, destrozado, y a lo lejos podía ver la pelirroja cabeza de quien hasta hacia unas horas, era la novia de Arnold.

Al día siguiente el rubio no asistió a la escuela, se quedó encerrado en la casa de huéspedes, o más bien encerrado en su habitación, pensando en las cosas que habían pasado desde que había comenzado su relación con Ashley e incluso más atrás, aunque en realidad no era que el mundo hubiese cambiado demasiado; al terminar la secundaria Lila se había marchado de la ciudad buscando mejores oportunidades, para ella y para su padre. Pero al marcharse se llevó todas las ilusiones del rubio, por lo que, de manera inconsciente, estaba buscando a la muchachita en todos lados, incluyendo sus exnovias.

-_Pero con Ashley era diferente… ella era tan…_

_-¡Vamos hermano! Todas eran 'exactamente lo que tu buscabas'_

¿Qué tanto de cierto podían tener las palabras de su mejor amigo? Si se ponía a analizarlo, todas las chicas con las que había salido al partir Lila eran exactamente la misma; pelirrojas, de sonrisa agradable, cuerpo esbelto y mirada 'sincera': simplemente bonitas. Un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda al darse cuenta de ese hecho, y para no sentirse más atemorizado, decidió dejar de pensar.

_Toc, toc._

-Adelante abuelo…

-¿Qué tal estamos hoy hombre pequeño? – a pesar de que el tiempo se había encargado de hacer al joven más alto que su abuelo, este aun insistía en llamarlo de esa manera, y ciertamente el rubio no se lo recriminaba en lo absoluto.

-Bien… - mentía, se suponía que debería de sentirse fatal por el hecho de haber sido técnicamente botado por su antigua novia, pero solo sentía vacio, vacio en el pecho.

-Que bueno, porque allá abajo esta tu amiguita de una sola ceja, dice que viene a traerte la tarea…

-… Gracias abuelo… - Arnold levantó una ceja en señal de confusión; cuando se ausentaba era Gerald quien le traía la tarea, además… - oye abuelo… - detuvo la encorvada figura que ya se preparaba para salir de la habitación de su nieto – Helga ya no tiene una sola ceja.

-Bueno, si te digo 'tu amiguita de dos cejas' podrían ser muchas ¿No lo crees? Ahora si me disculpas, tengo un asunto muy importante que atender en mi oficina.

El menudo anciano salió de la habitación dejando la puerta semi-abierta.

-Puedes subir niña.

-Gracias señor…

La puerta se abrió y dejó entrar la esbelta silueta de la chica.

-Buenas noches Arnoldo – saludó la rubia obviamente en señal de burla por el hecho de que el muchacho aun se encontraba con la cama desordenada y el cabello revuelto.

-Hola Helga – suspiró desganado mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello mientras la chica colocaba algunos libros sobre el escritorio de su habitación.

-Gerald no pudo venir porque tendrá una cita con Phoebe… ahora, la tarea es…

El chico puso solo la atención necesaria para entender la tarea, sintiéndose un poco mal por esperar que su amigo viniera a sacarlo de cada descalabro amoroso sin poder ocuparse de su linda novia que casualmente, también era la mejor amiga de la chica que hablaba justo frente a él y señalaba algunas líneas de los libros.

-¡Bien! Ahora creo que ya me merezco el cielo, así que me voy cabeza de balón, nos vemos mañana – la rubia ya iba encaminada a la puerta, pero al no escuchar respuesta del aludido giró con lentitud y lo obligó a enfrentar sus impresionantes ojos azules - ¿Estás bien cabeza de balón?

-Si Helga, estoy bien… - tenía los ojos cerrados mientras esperaba el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y luego la soledad de su cuarto. Pero extrañamente ninguno de los dos ocurrió, y en su lugar sintió un peso a su lado; lo suficientemente cerca como para sentirse, pero sin estar tan juntos como para tocarse.

-Escucha Arnoldo… ya has pasado por situaciones así y a pesar de todo has salido adelante, en este momento seguro ni recuerdas quien es Ruth…

-¿Ruth? – le costó un poco de trabajo recordar a aquella chica que era mayor que él, su primer amor, y su primera desilusión –Tienes razón, no la recordaba… - sonrió ante ello y se dedicó a analizarlo, sin percatarse en la sonrisa triste de la rubia.

-¿Lo ves? Puedes olvidarlo fácilmente… _mientras yo lo recuerdo cada minuto de mi existencia_ – fue un impulso, un mero impulso el que la llevó a colocar su mano derecha sobre el hombro del chico, sintiéndose de pronto como él… sintiendo que no era lo que necesitaba, pero era lo más que podría ofrecer… y lo mas que él aceptaría.

-Gracias Helga… en verdad, gracias… - levantó sus ojos verdes y los enfrentó a aquellos ojos azules que lo veían con una extraña mezcla de sentimientos que no alcanzaba a descifrar… luego miro su nariz afilada y altiva, sus labios rojos… y un rasgamiento en su comisura izquierda. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y entonces procedió a observar el resto de la figura de la chica que tenía en frente; traía algo de tierra en las mejillas, su rubio cabello largo y lacio estaba algo desordenado, la camiseta blanca de su uniforme estaba manchada de tierra y algunas marcas rojas, su falda azul igual de sucia y sus rodillas tenían algunos raspones. Regresó su mirada al rostro de ella y se dio cuenta que estaba de un rojo casi tanto como sus labios hacia un momento.

-¿Qué tanto me miras Arnoldo? – la chica se levantó y caminó algunos pasos para quedar de espaldas al aludido, mientras este la miraba con extrañeza.

-¿Qué te paso?

-No te interesa…

-Helga…

Odiaba que le hablara así, sabía que él se interesaba por ella al igual que se interesaría por cualquier otro ser de la existencia, porque así era él… el buen Arnold, siempre pendiente de todo…

-¡Contéstame Helga!

El Arnold que ella amaba.

-Tuve que saldar unas cuentas… - inhaló profundamente tratando de poner en blanco su mente para pensar con coherencia, o por lo menos en evitar el tremendo sonrojo que amenazaba su reputación. A veces odiaba verdaderamente su color de piel.

-¿Con quién, Helga?

-Una fracasada del otro grupo… quiso pasarse de lista conmigo – No, no tenía el valor de voltear y encarar esos ojos verdes que sabia querían traspasarla desde la espada para desencarar sus más profundos pensamientos, el secreto que tan celosamente guardaba desde hacía ya muchos años.

-Ya veo… - desde pequeño tuvo ese conocimiento, esa sensación de que había algo más allá de la gran Helga G. Pataki, y el sentimiento de estar a punto de abrir un gran tesoro… un desconocido tesoro que siempre le provocaba pánico al último momento y regresaba tres pasos atrás donde pudiese mantenerse seguro, a salvo de aquello que no sabía que era, pero que posiblemente no estaba preparado para manejar.

-Nos vemos mequetrefe.

Y sin más, la rubia salió del cuarto sin esperar la despedida del ojiverde.

-¡Debiste verlo amigo! – al día siguiente ese fue el saludo de su moreno amigo al entrar al salón donde ya se encontraban varios alumnos esperando la llegada del profesor.

-¿Qué cosa, Gerald? – se sentó a su lado desinteresadamente mientras acomodaba sus útiles.

-Helga se peleó con una chica del otro grado y la suspendieron, pero al parecer la otra chica tenía antecedentes conflictivos, no de peleas, creo… - El rubio lo miro sin comprender, pero eso no pareció importarle para continuar con su explicación – el punto es que a esa chica la expulsaron.

-¿La expulsaron?

-Si.

-Buenos días alumnos.

Arnold no tuvo más remedio que esperar al descanso para poder ir con la única persona que sabría tendría las respuestas verdaderas.

-Hola Phoebe.

-Arnold, que agradable sorpresa ¿Y Gerald?

El rubio sonrió al darse cuenta que la pequeña pelinegra que estaba delante de él pensaba tanto en su amigo como él en ella.

-Fue a la biblioteca por unos libros, pero primero quería preguntarte algo.

-Me imagino qué es lo que quieres saber… y la respuesta no te va a gustar.

-Vamos Phoebe, Helga es mi amiga, y quiero saber que fue lo que ocurrió.

-No creo que eso sea lo que te vaya a molestar…

El muchacho la miro fijamente y ella le devolvió la mirada ¿Por qué habría de molestarse?

-Te lo diré porque tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de lo que sucedió y prefiero que sepas la verdad antes de que esta se adultere y modifique.

-…

-Helga se peleó con Ashley.

-… - aquellas palabras no parecían encajar en su cerebro… le resultaba extremadamente difícil mezclar las palabras Helga, Ashley, pelea en la misma oración.

-Deja de mirar así Arnold, pareciera que te dio una embolia – la chica de lentes se limito a tomar un sorbo de su malteada mientras giraba su vista hacia las escaleras de donde bajaba el chico que no dejaba sus pensamientos – Ashley hizo fastidiar a Helga y ella no estaba de humor, por eso pelearon…

-¿Pueden creer que me encontré un billete de 20 dólares en el pasillo? Diablos ¡Qué gran día!

Ese mismo día pero horas más tarde una rubia se encontraba tendida a todo lo ancho sobre el edredón rosa de su habitación mientras miraba fijamente la foto que guardaba celosamente en aquel relicario, siempre junto a su corazón.

-Oh Arnold… ¿Abre hecho mal al golpear a esa mujer por burlarse de esa manera de tu sincero amor? Es que esa Ashley…

Se frotó el puño mientras pensaba en la situación tan desagradable que había tenido que pasar, y de paso, a su mejor amiga. La tal Ashley al salir de la escuela estaba hablando con sus amigas sobre su nueva conquista, un chico de universidad con auto y que nada tenía que ver con el _pobre diablo_ con el que había estado perdiendo su _valiosísimo_ tiempo.

-Maldita bruja… - sonrió con pesar al analizar que, si volviera a escuchar esa conversación, volvería a golpearla sin dudarlo. Nadie se burlaba de Arnold frente a ella sin pagar un alto precio. Y así había sido: Phoebe fue la única testigo de la brutal golpiza que recibió la pelirroja descerebrada, y cuando un profesor se acercó a calmar el alboroto Helga alegó defensa propia, Phoebe la secundó y cuando menos acordó, Ashley ya estaba abandonada por sus amigas y expulsada de la escuela. Era más de lo que ella quería lograr – solo espero que ese inútil cabeza de balón no vaya a buscarla…

-¡Helga! ¡Te buscan!

Ante el llamado de su madre se levantó de su cómoda cama y se dispuso a bajar. Phoebe había quedado de traerle la tarea y los apuntes en cuanto saliera de la escuela durante los tres días que duraría su suspensión. Pero al bajar odio el hecho de que su madre jamás le dijese quien la buscaba…

-Hola Helga.

-Arnold… - aunque no es que alguien aparte de Phoebe fuera a buscarla - ¿Dónde está Phoebe?

El aludido se encogió de hombros mientras ingresaba a la residencia Pataki, si ella podía tomarse esas libertades en su hogar ¿Por qué no hacer lo mismo? – Tuvo una cita con Gerald, así que te traje la tarea y los apuntes.

-Bueno, dámela y lárgate – trató de sonar molesta, como siempre lo hacía, como siempre le salía, pero hoy parecía que todo estaba en su contra, pues más bien pareció un 'adelante ¿Gustas té?'

-Lo siento Helga, pero el profesor dio tema nuevo, así que tendré que explicártelo detalladamente.

Helga solo pudo ver como el rubio subía las escaleras que daban hacia su habitación mientras pensaba en lo mucho que había cambiado el dueño de sus suspiros en el transcurso de los años. Antes era amable y valiente, ahora lo era un más, pero también era decidido y audaz…

Y se encaminaba a su habitación…

El rubio solo pudo ver un flash dorado pasar a su lado, y antes de darse cuenta, la chica ya se encontraba obstruyéndole el paso hacia la rosada habitación de ella.

-¡Bien cabeza de balón! ¡Tú ganas, dejare que me expliques pero no entraras a mi cuarto!

-Vamos Helga ¿Qué tiene de malo? Ni que estuvieras escondiendo algo.

El chico lo dijo con humor, sin saber que la pobre muchacha se desarmaba por buscar alguna excusa para poder entrar y cerrar el bendito armario que especialmente había abierto ese día para que la estatua de su amado la acompañase en esas horas en las que se suponía debería estarle molestando.

-_¡Vamos Helga! ¡Piensa algo! ¡LO QUE SEA! _Mi ropa interior esta tirada… _¡Genial! ¿No pudiste escoger algo MÁS vergonzoso?_ – levantó su azulada mirada solo para darse cuenta que el ojiverde estaba igual o incluso más apenado que ella, y ese era el momento de actuar – Déjame por lo menos entrar a recoger ¿O acaso quieres entrar así, degenerado?

-¡No, no, no, no! Acomoda lo que tengas que acomodar…

El pobre chico dio media vuelta en lo que la chica no lo pensaba dos veces y se lanzaba a su habitación a esconder todo aquello que pudiese delatar su pequeño hobby de adorarlo hasta la locura.

Durante la media hora siguiente un silencio sepulcral gobernó la habitación, solo el sonido de la voz del chico para explicarle algunas cosas de algunos ejercicios de prueba que había puesto el profesor durante la clase.

-¿Entonces lo demás es así eh? Muy bien…

-Helga… ¿Por qué peleaste con Ashley?

Había olvidado mencionar que también se había hecho más directo… tal vez más de lo que ella hubiese querido.

-Me fastidió, eso es todo… - comenzó a guardar las cosas que había utilizado en su pequeña sesión, tratando de darle la menor importancia al asunto cuando en realidad, estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso… Arnold sentado en su alfombra mientras le explicaba suavemente el tedioso procedimiento de algún horrible ejercicio matemático era más de lo que su hormonal mente podía manejar.

-¿Ashley?

-¡Mira cabeza de balón! ¡¿Por qué no vas a preguntarle a tu adorada noviecita y sirve la consuelas por los tres dientes perdidos? – Arnold también la fastidiaba de repente, más por el hecho de ser bueno con ella sin sentir nada… no es que sea malo eso es que… bueno, ella era de mente volátil y sentimientos frágiles.

-Ashley y yo no somos novios ¿recuerdas?

Deseó tanto golpearse a sí misma por haberle hecho recordar su propia tragedia, le había hecho daño, le había removido una herida que aun tenia fresca en su dulce corazón, una herida que solo él, y el tiempo, podrían sanar.

-Arnold, no quise, yo… - se arrodilló frente a él y dejó que su flequillo cubriera sus ojos. Realmente era de sentimientos frágiles, cualquier cambio en Arnold podía significar su paraíso personal, o su infierno – lo siento mucho…

-… - los ojos verdes del rubio se levantaron rápidamente solo para ver a la pequeña Helga Pataki arrodillada frente a él, y era realmente pequeña no solo por el hecho de que los años se habían encargado de marcar la natural diferencia entre un hombre y una mujer, sino porque parecía un cachorrito indefenso, temeroso de ser abandonado bajo una tarde de lluvia.

-Lamento mucho haber… haber golpeado a Ashley, pero… ella no te merecía Arnold…

-… - el muchacho estuvo tentado a interrumpirla, pero más bien ella parecía exteriorizar algo que llevaba en su interior, y él quería escucharla.

-Estaba diciendo cosas horribles… y yo… no podía permitirlo…

¿Por qué le estaba confesando todo? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente mandarlo al diablo como siempre hacia y rogar por su pronta recuperación mental?

-No fue correcto Helga…

Y ahí estaba su respuesta; Arnold era para ella como ella misma, o tal vez incluso más, deseaba para él la máxima felicidad que cualquier realidad pudiera ofrecer, las mejores personas debían rodearle y solo abrirse a su paso caminos de dicha y felicidad. Pero él no se la ponía fácil… ella podía fácilmente alejar a los malhechores de su lado, entrar a hurtadillas a la escuela y cambiar alguna calificación injusta sobre su amado por algún reporte inmerecido, podía sobornar a algún famoso para que accediera a participar con él en algún acto de caridad, renunciar a sus valiosas pertenencias solo para verlo creer en la bondad de la gente, podía rasgar su vestido para vendar su mano, cargarlo en su espalda si acaso se rompiese la pierna… pero no podía curar su corazón. Y eso era aterrador.

-Lo sé… pero no podía dejarla ir sin que recibiera una lección.

Levantó su acongojada mirada y antes de que se diera cuenta ya tenía los brazos de su amado rubio rodeándola con delicadeza, pero al mismo tiempo tan firmes.

-Gracias Helga, gracias por preocuparte por mi…

Ella no pudo responder, tampoco pudo imaginarse su mundo perfecto mientras duró el contacto… simplemente llegó y se fue, como una estrella fugaz para iluminar el negro manto de la noche, para hacerla diferente de las demás.

-Creo que ya me tengo que ir… mañana pasare a dejarte la tarea… - se levantó y al estar en la puerta se giró para ver a la chica que aun estaba sentada sobre la alfombra, con las mejillas hermosamente coloreadas de rojo. Y entonces el rubio sintió que ese color era aun más hermoso que el de todas las pelirrojas del mundo – Nos vemos…

-Adiós… Arnold…

Fin


End file.
